


anything for you

by ahnseongz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, cliche but still cute, serim is an athlete, short fluff, woobin is a music major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnseongz/pseuds/ahnseongz
Summary: serim just finished his soccer game and woobin goes to the locker room to tell him something.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 33





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing a fic so i hope you like it~
> 
> this was inspired by a drama i watched but with a small twist lmao

serim was putting on his plain black shirt when he hears the door open and see woobin barge in the locker room. surprised, the blue-haired athlete immediately turns away to fix his outfit and posture.

_ “you could’ve knocked first, you know.”  _ he says while putting his towel back on his bag at the table near the lockers. woobin remained silent and walked closer to the other.

_ “hyung, i want to tell you something,” _ woobin starts when he met eyes with serim.

the older's face dropped to a concerned expression thinking it was something serious because the younger looked eager to talk privately,  _ “what is it, ruby?” _

_ “don’t tell the kids yet that we’re now dating. i still want to see how long it will take them to notice since they’re too busy trying to bet on us.” _

_ “w-what?” _ serim stutters.  _ “dating? but i... we—“ _ he gets cut off when woobin closes the gap between them, claiming serim's lips in a kiss.

_ oh. oh my god. _ the older says to himself.

serim was frozen for a good eight seconds and woobin was starting to worry thinking that the latter didn’t like what he had done. he attempts to take a step back, but serim was faster when he grabbed woobin to softly push him on the lockers and leaning closer to kiss him again.

the music major felt his cheeks heating up yet he still managed to return the affection immediately.

woobin’s lips were like heaven to serim as the older was leading the slow yet greedy kiss. woobin moves his hand from the latter's neck to his hair when serim tightened his grip on the other’s waist.

both smiling into the kiss, it eventually gets deeper. woobin's legs felt weak after serim starts biting his lower lip. he hummed quietly when he lets his boyfriend roam his hands around his body.

lost in each other's warmth, they enjoy the moment at the empty university locker room.

slightly panting, the athlete was the first to pull apart so they could grasp for some air. eyes still at one another, serim strokes his right thumb under woobin’s eye as he softly whispers,  _ “you’re really mine now?” _

the brown-haired boy responds with a sweet smile. nodding slowly, he says,  _ “but let’s not tell the others yet. it’s entertaining to see them make a fool out of themselves.” _

serim smirks at the thought to show that he agrees and gives a peck on woobin’s forehead— so gentle, so full of love.

_ “anything you want to do, baby.” _

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted more seriwoo fluff hehe
> 
> twitter: @sunrisepsr


End file.
